


The Horse and The Toad

by Spinestalker



Series: The Stag Crown [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: fable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinestalker/pseuds/Spinestalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and that's why horses don't have wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horse and The Toad

A long time ago, horses could fly. Herds of them would soar through clouds and weave around rainbows while a toad watched and longed to do the same. He’d jump as high as he could, every day a little higher, but the horses with their powerful wings would fly even further out of sight. **  
**

Unable to hold his envy in any longer, the toad asked a passing horse if he would fly him to the clouds. The horse allowed it and took to the skies with the toad. However, once he’d gone as high as he could he kicked the toad from his back to plummet to his death.

Seeing this, God grew angry. He took the wings from horses and allowed all toads to eat all manner of flying thing because in life you may suffer for sins you did not commit while others are rewarded for grievances they did not suffer.

If this moral seems a bit one sided in favor of the horse, it’s because the victor is the the one that writes the story, and every horse knows even a horse without wings is better than a toad.

**Author's Note:**

> this wont be relevant to TSCC for a very long time


End file.
